


Which?

by StuckyXStony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyXStony/pseuds/StuckyXStony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys if there were crappy grammatical stuff here, actually this is my first time writing a fic and to be honest, English is not my first language. Comments will be accommodated, but I think I can't always connect to you guys, internet here is kinda bad and school started already, it slowed me down on my writing.</p><p>I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote>





	Which?

'You lied to me Steve'

  


'No, Buck. I-I tried finding you'

  


'You did this to me'

  


Bucky's image starting to fade.

  


'No, no! Bucky I can't lose you again! Bucky!'

  


He tried to grasp.

  


Image became a shadow. Shadow turns into blood. Crimson and thick.

  


'Bucky! Bucky! Bucky!' Echoes

  


"BUCKY!" Steve shouts as he bolted up from his bed, sheen sweat on his face and on his chest.

'Another one.' he thought.

  


These nightmares kept coming after they defeated Ultron in Sokovia. Thoughts of Bucky blaming Steve for what happened to him, also, Steve always thinks that he did that to him. There are times that the others notice his blank stares when they're together. Natasha is the only one who have the bravery to ask Steve what's up, but only got 'Everything's fine' as an answer

  


Steve got up from his bed, a little bit shaking and tense. He headed to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

  


"This is bad." after he saw his reflection. Hair messed up, eyes a little bit bloodshot. Well, waking up 1 a.m. because of some nightmare is the only reason. He washed his face to clear the tenseness he's feeling. After drying himself, he headed again to his bed and lied down. He tried to sleep, yet he can't bring himself to it.

  


"Just good thoughts, just good thoughts." he kept repeating to himself. Good, no, best. 'Yeah, best, it has to be best.' he thought. But the word best is synonymous to Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes to be exact. He tried, then again, he failed. Sleeping is impossible at this time. Instead insisting himself to knocking himself to the doors of dreamland, he got up and finds his sketchpad to draw and make himself sleepy. Tony provided him with an array of pens, pencils, papers while living in the tower 'I did my homework' Tony told him, he's thankful for that, of course. But he still misses his old slightly ragged sketchpad, the one that Bucky bought for him for his birthday when they were living together in Brooklyn. With that, he drew Bucky while he's still asleep, sometimes, drew him without any clothing at all. Well, Steve isn't the kind of good guy that doesn't have any lewdness in his body. He just smiled at the thought of Bucky's bare frame on lead-stained paper.

  


"This is really bad." He whispered, not removing the smile from his lips. He stood up, went to the closet to find some random shirt. Not bothering the feel of cold floor to his feet, left his room and headed to the mini bar. Living in one of Stark's premises, especially the renowned Stark Tower has its perks. The mini bar packed with different kinds of intoxicants Steve couldn't imagine having, the advance technology, and the "infinite", as Steve would call it, amount of food. These things that Steve couldn't think of having, nor experiencing in his life. Being asleep for almost 70 years, encased in ice, was the reason he missed a lot of things, the evolving of the world around him, the transitions he could've gone through to filter the changes, he missed those. 

  


Instead grabbing an expensive beverage, he just looked to the fridge for beer. He sat and leaned his back as he drank, savouring the cold sensation in his mouth.

  


  


  


  


"SIR, I BELIEVE MR. ROGERS IS AWAKE." JARVIS stated. Tony still wearing his protective glasses as he turns off his blowtorch. 

  


"What's he doing at this time?" Tony asked.

  


"HE SEEMS TO BE DRINKING, SIR. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ASK HIM IF YOU COULD JOIN HIM?" JARVIS replied.

  


"No, no. That's okay, thanks" 

  


"YOU'RE WELCOME, SIR."

Tony removed his gear and headed to his monitors. He saw Steve finishing his third bottle of beer. Through the screens he saw something in Steve's eyes.  Sadness. 'Why couldn't he just forget that guy, it's obvious that reeling to his memories will hurt him.' Tony thought. He knows that Steve fought Bucky back then. But talking to someone, especially Steve, emotionally isn't Tony's best asset. He argued with Steve a lot, to the point that Tony just want to punch Steve's perfect teeth. But he wouldn't do that, ever. He can't. He propped himself, cleaned the grease on his face and hands then headed to the mini bar.

  


  


  


"It seems you're enjoying yourself."

  


"Ah, Tony. Sorry didn't ask for permission, you know, for the beer." Steve apologized.

  


"It's no biggie, although go easy on them, they're not "infinite" as you would say." Tony clarifies.

  


"Right. Maybe I should go to sleep, and you too, you look horrible, you've been working in your lab all day." Steve replies with the sound of pure concern.

  


"I guess so." Tony yawned. Silence, not uncomfortable, but they both didn't know how to break it.

  


"So, I'll be going. Goodnight, Tony."

  


"Goodnight to you too, Cap." Tony just watched Steve walk as he headed back to his room. He just stared to the direction Steve went, thinking what that guy has that Steve still thinks about him. Little jealousy, but care, concern, is in Tony's mind.

  


"SIR, I HAVE FINISHED CLEARING THE WORK STATION. DO YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE, SIR?"

JARVIS'S statement snapped Tony back from his trance.

  


"Thanks. Hey J, can you make me a list of breakfast recipes? I wanna cook this morning." Tony ordered as he made his way to his bedroom.

  


"NO, SIR."

  


"Why not?" As he changed his clothes

  


"YOU NOTED TO YOURSELF TO STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN AT ALL COST." JARVIS clarifies as Tony sat on his queen-size bed.

  


"Oh, well. I do now remember that." He sighed. 

  


" 'Night J."

  


"GOODNIGHT, SIR."

  


  


  


  


Light upbeat music filled the kitchen as Bruce makes his way, seeing Natasha making breakfast, lip synching.

  


"Mornin' Nat. It looks to me you had a good night sleep." Bruce greeted.

  


"Oh, morning. Well, you could say that again." As she handed Bruce a cup of coffee.

  


"Thanks. May I ask, what's up with you and you're making breakfast?" As he sipped his coffee.

  


"Well, since we had new recruits for the team, and we won against Ultron, I thought of having a little celebratory breakfast." Natasha replied while cooking bacon and eggs.

  


"This " celebratory breakfast" is a thing now, huh?" Bruce commented, whiffing the scent of cooked food.

  


Breakfast happens if JARVIS calls them out, and if there's something to eat, or if Tony ordered something like fast food and Steve kept telling him that eating these kind of things in the morning is not a good idea. Other than those, breakfast doesn't happen.

  


"Ooh, smells good in here." Clint remarked, whilst finding some OJ in the fridge. Natasha just smiled at the compliment. Even though a professional assassin, Natasha is quite skillful in the kitchen, the skill in which Tony wants to learn. 

  


Sunlight seeped into Steve's room and permeated, touching his eyelids, walking him up. Steve yawned and stretched then headed to his bathroom. The faint taste of alcohol on his tongue still lingers. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, grabbed a Henley and gray sweatpants and followed the delicious scent. The smell guided him to the kitchen and saw Clint and Bruce sitting beside the grand dining table, chatting about some random topic, Natasha finishing some waffles. Steve's about to comment regarding Natasha's sleep, but halted when Natasha spoke.

  


"I swear if you're going to talk about my sleep, I won't give you your waffle." 

  


"I was just going to say that having that high level of sass in the morning is bad." He said with tone of loss. 

  


These kind of mornings are quite normal in the tower, light teasing and joking around. Normal mornings, like normal people, even they're not normal to begin with, qualities that normal people wouldn't think exist. Steve  thinks having a normal life would be much easier, not being a supersoldier, having stability and living with the ones you love. 'But, without the serum, I wouldn't be here alive. Without it, I wouldn't even know that Bucky's still alive.' Steve's train of thoughts were stopped as he saw a rushing Wanda towards them.

  


"I'm sorry I overslept." Wanda apologized. They just chuckled. The thought of having a newbie around is fun.

  


"Don't worry about it." Steve assured her.

  


"Were just having breakfast, nothing big." Clint said, still wearing a smile.

  


"Oh. Okay, you could've woke me up to help you prepare breakfast." She offered.

  


"No need, besides I'm almost done here. Could you bring this to the table?" Natasha handed her a plate full of waffles.

  


"Yeah, sure."

Natasha brought out some berries, whipped cream and stuff and Clint is still busy talking to Bruce.

  


"Where's your brother? I thought he's an early bird." Clint asked.

  


"Well, he is. He just went outside for a morning jog."

Wanda replied as she arranged the plates for everyone.

  


"Oh wait he's here." She said

Pietro arrived, panting and sweaty from his jog.

  


"I know, but I'm still 12 minutes older than you." He said huffing as he passed the kitchen.

  


"Who's he talking to?" Bruce asked.

  


"To me, told him telepathically to take a shower before eating." Wanda explained.

  


"The plates are done, we just need everybody." She told.

  


"I'm here." Pietro said as he sat down beside Wanda.

  


"Did you even shower?" She asked.

  


"Of course I did, I'm quick remember?" Pietro raised his brows.

  


"I'm gonna tell Tony." Steve volunteered.

  


  


Steve walked to Tony's room, he opened the door and saw nothing on the bed. He only saw the disheveled blankets and pillows. "MR. STARK IS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH." JARVIS told Steve. "I thought he's in his lab again." Instead of walking him up, Steve just quietly picked up Tony, in a bridal manner, and put him on the bed and tucked him in the blankets. Tony's just gave him a light snore, Steve smiled. He quietly closed the door and left.

  


  


"No good?" Bruce asked.

  


"Yeah."

  


"Well, let's eat before the food is gone and Clint kept eating the bacons." Natasha said while pointing a fork to Clint.

  


They just chattered while eating, talked about the twins and how they feel that they're part of the Avengers. They also talked about their plans for today. Clint's going to spend the weekend with his family, Bruce got an errand out of the city, and since Natasha and Steve have nothing to do, they just planned on giving Wanda and Pietro a tour around the city, and helping them shop for stuff. After eating, Pietro volunteered to wash the dishes and Wanda helped him. Bruce and Clint are still at the table while Natasha and Steve headed to their rooms to prepare for today. Steve went to the bathroom, stripped himself and lied down in the tub. He closed his eyes and breathes deep, taking in the scent of lavender. He let the aroma soothe his mind and the warm water to relax his muscles. He stayed like that for an entire twenty minutes and was disturbed by JARVIS.

"MR. ROGERS, MS. ROMANOFF IF LOOKING FOR YOU. SHE SAID THAT IF YOUR ASS IS NOT DONE BATHING THEY WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU."

"Tell her to watch her language, I'll be done in a few minutes." Steve told JARVIS as he stood up and rinsed himself. He dried himself and headed to the closet and finds himself a casual attire for today, he wore a blue V-neck tee with a white star on the center, some hoodie and a pair of jeans and shoes.

  


"I thought you drowned yourself, let's go it's almost 10." Natasha said in crossed arms.

  


"It's fine by us, we're not in a rush." Wanda told smiling.

  


"Wait a sec." Steve rushed to Tony's room as quite as possible. He stuck a note on the nightstand and saw Tony still sound asleep and left.

  


"There, all done." As he returned.

  


"Well since you're a slowpoke, you will drive." Natasha ordered.

  


"Fine by me, although don't complain about my driving skills, I'm kinda old." Steve smiled.

They left the tower, along with them are laughter, especially the siblings as Steve and Natasha schmoozed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if there were crappy grammatical stuff here, actually this is my first time writing a fic and to be honest, English is not my first language. Comments will be accommodated, but I think I can't always connect to you guys, internet here is kinda bad and school started already, it slowed me down on my writing.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
